The evolution confusion
by Gonche
Summary: The sexual adventures of Misty 'evolving' Togepi.


The evolution confusion

Misty was bored. Bored off her ass. It was just one of those days, those cool, spring afternoons, that seemed to just drag on, and on, and on… And Misty was sitting on the train to the koenn region, and she was _bored_.

"Hey, ash? How long have we had togepi, now?"

"Huh? Oh, I dunno… maybe, 2 years, now, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that, don't you think she should've evolved, by now? I mean, even Charmander's become Charizard, now, so… what about Togepi? Why wont she evolve?"

"Well, maybe she just needs something, like a moonstone or somethin' I mean, it's currently like an egg, right? So, have you tried to, um… breastfeed it?"

"WHAAAAAAT!??? YOU'RE A PERVERT, ASH!"

A pillow flew across the room, hitting ash square in the face

"Hey, it was just a suggestion, geez… I mean, your boobs are so big, have you even thought of trying it?"

"You… you think my breasts are big?" Misty twiddled her thumbs a bit. 'Maybe ash is right… I mean, it couldn't hurt to try, right?' She looked at Togepi, wondering…

"Priiii~!"

'Oh, what the hell, might as well try it' Misty thought.

Ash noticed the sly look on Misty's face.

"Woah, woah, woah. Woah. You're not _actually _planning on doing it, are ya? It was just a joke, dude…"

"Of course I'm gonna do it! If it might make Togepi evolve, of course I'm going to have to try…"

Misty took off her shirt in one smooth motion, and began to unclip her bra, totally oblivious and indifferent to the blank look on Ash's face.

Ash was drooling.

"Wait, Misty, don't you mind me watching you?"

"No shit, Sherlock! You came up with the idea, and I also need you to make sure nothing weird happens… Just make sure you don't jump me or anything, ya perv.

…Well, here goes nothing…"

Misty proceeded to pick up and cradle Togepi, who, at the sight of Misty's nipples, began to mewl incessantly. When Misty finally began to cradle Togepi in her arms, she was drawn to Misty's breasts like Indiana Jones to the holy grail.

"Ash, you may be right, I think Togepi really likes this!"

"Even though there's no milk coming out, ya dry cow?"

"Oh, just shut the fuck up will you? I'm not the korovo milk bar, where milk comes at the pull of a switch, ya know…"

"Say what?"

"Ash, you're just an idiot, y'know that?"

Togepi just kept on sucking away, while Ash and Misty conversed, suck, suck, sucking like an overclocked Hoover…

An hour passed.

"Er, Ash? How long do you think it'll take for Togepi to evolve? My tits are feeling a bit tingly from all of Togepi's sucking"

"Have you tried switching breasts? You've only been letting her suck on the right one for a while… You'll go lopsided if you don't swap!"

At ash's advice, Misty tried to remove Togepi from her breast. Togepi wasn't about to let go, however. Togepi was biting on Misty's nipple, fighting to stay on as Misty tugged.

"Aaaaaash, Togepi wont come off! And all this tugging is making me feel weirder… I'm feeling tingly all over!"

"Well try harder then?"

Misty tugged harder on Togepi, but Togepi would only just nip on harder to Misty's breasts. Misty felt as if her nipples were going to be torn off, but for some reason… It felt good for her!

"…Misty, are you even trying to pull Togepi off, now? You just look like a piston, continually moving Togepi up and down"

"But… it feels… so… good! I don't know why, Ash"

"Maybe this means that Togepi's about to evolve!"

"Oh, this feels so good –"

But before Misty could even finish her sentence, Togepi decided to just drop off, and land on Misty's lap.

"Priiii~!"

Togepi just stood on Misty's lap, swaying and dancing, as if she were drunk and intoxicated from all the breast sucking

"Ash, do you think Togepi's going to evolve, soon?"

"I dunno, maybe you have to do something else to Togepi… I mean, she's an egg, right? So maybe you could, um, sit on it? Like a hen, y'know?"

"Yeah yeah, that makes sense… I'll take off my shorts, now!"

Misty moved Togepi off her lap, and begun to remove her shorts. A patch of wetness was visible on Misty's panties

"Heh, Misty, did you piss your pants or something? You're such a baby."

"How about I come over there and piss on your bloody face? I told you, it felt good when Togepi was suckling on my tits."

"So you're telling me you're horny, eh? I could help fix that for you…"

"Fix what? You're not fucking Bob the builder, ok? All you'll be doing is helping me get Togepi to evolve, jackass."

Misty took off her panties, becoming fully nude.

"Ash, what do I do know? How am I gonna sit on Togepi without breaking her?"

"Eh, just squat, as if you were on a squat toilet, dumbass."

"Ah, ok. But you gotta help place it under me, ok? NO MONKEY BUSINESS"

Misty squat down, leaning on a chair as she did so.

"Ok, place Togepi under me, now, Ash"

Togepi fit snugly under Misty's vagoo, and, like the breasts before, acted as if it were in ecstasy; the moment Misty began to squat on Togepi, she began to squirm and twist and move about. Misty began to feel that tingling sensation again, only much, much stronger. 'Maybe this is what evolving feels like' she thought.

"Er, Misty, you ok? Your face looks really fucked up"

"I'm ok, you asshat, it's just that, Togepi is making me feel really weird, right now, I feel like I'm going to cum..."

"Come? What do you mean come? You're already here, dude…"

"Oh, I forgot. You're just an eleven year old retard"

Misty could barely hold back her panting and her moaning and groaning, now. Togepi just wouldn't stop moving, it was as if she was riding a vibrator!

"…Misty, you're kinda pissing on Togepi…"

"Shut the fuck up."

Togepi was really thrashing around, now, and Misty was, too. Rhythms of pleasure and electricity were dancing along her body, tracing perspiration and sweat all over her body.

It was all too much

"ooooh"

"Huh? What was that, Misty?"

"aaaah!"

"Do you need something?"

"FFFFUUUUCCKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HOLY SHIT!"

And as Misty came, a blinding light washed over her; not one of ecstasy from the orgasm, oh no. Togepi lit up like a finely rolled joint, and the whole room was showered with a white light

"HOLY SHIT MISTY WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THAT EGG"

"Ash… I don't think it's an egg anymore… look closer at it, man"

And there, covered in sticky juices, was a new pokemon before them, Togetic.


End file.
